El don de mis sentimientos
by pandoranahia
Summary: Esta historia es mas compleja de las que he hecho, iremos atando cabos juntos, espero les guste.


Capitulo 1

El príncipe Vegeta volaba sin rumbo por los inmensos campos del palacio del planeta Vegita, inundado de furia por la eterna disputa con su padre por la corona. Recordó un lugar en particular que no visitaba desde que era un niño y aunque ya tenía sus veintidós años de edad, sabía que ese lugar le traería lo que necesitaba, tranquilidad. Llego a un bello claro con un lago en donde una pequeña cascada dejaba caer sus aguas cristalinas en él, de una manera tan suave que parecía música. Necesitaba relajar su cuerpo y mente, se quitó su armadura y se arrojó al lago, pero cuando saco su cabeza fuera del agua, vio frente a él una imagen que salía del agua, era una joven arrojando su pelo hacia atrás. Era la primera vez que veía a una mujer con esas características, ya que en su planeta todas las sayajin eran guerreras fornidas, ella en cambio, tenía rasgos suaves y delicados, su piel era blanca y su pelo celeste, y aunque solo la vio por unos segundos, su mente se encargó de guardar muy bien en su memoria la imagen.

La joven se percató del intruso-¡Pervertido!-Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-Arg, calla mujer- Vegeta salió del agua y comenzó a vestirse algo q asombro a la asustada Bulma.

-¿No vas a hacerme daño?-Pegunto la joven con su cuerpo cubierto por el agua y sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.

-Ya quisieras que te tocara un pelo, pero un príncipe como yo no se rebajaría a tocar a una insignificante mujer como tú-

A pesar de que Bulma no hablaba con muchas personas, ya que se le estaba permitido tener trato con nadie más que el rey, supo claramente que estaba siendo insultada.- Es que no se puede esperar otra cosa de los insensibles monos sin cerebro- Se giró para mirar hacia otro lado en modo de desprecio.

-¿Acaso te estás dando el gusto de hablarle al poderoso príncipe de los Sayajin de esa manera mujer?-

-Perdón su majestad-La ironía se notaba demasiado en su voz- No sabía que estaba en presencia del mono mayor. Se giró completamente y comenzó a caminar fuera del agua.

-No eres más que una mujerzuela-

Bulma coloco sus manos en su cadera completamente furiosa y se giró para mirar al príncipe de frente-¿Quién te has creído?-

-Solo mírate- Vegeta la observaba de reojo, esperando la reacción de la mujer, cuando se diera cuanta que estaba frente a el fuera del agua y completamente desnuda.

-¡ah!-Grito la joven para luego tomar su ropa y comenzar vestirse lo más rápido que pudo.

Vegeta salió volando. Ese fue el primer encuentro que tuvieron pero no el último. La curiosidad del príncipe era muy grande, ¿Quién era es mujer, que hacía en ese lugar y porque era tan diferente de las demás?

Un mes de encuentros raros entre Vegeta y Bulma paso. Esa noche, ella llego más tarde de lo normal, el solo se quedaba sentado en un árbol, esperando por ella, aunque no entendía por que le llamaba tanto la atención, no le incomodaba su presencia.

-Hola Vegeta.-La joven estaba más feliz de lo normal- cuéntame- se sonto a su lado-¿Iras mañana a esa batalla?-La joven seguía tratando con él, por ser su única conexión con el mundo.

-Estoy cansado que vengas a interrumpir mis momentos de tranquilidad-Era la excusa de Vegeta, que buscaba tranquilidad y soledad que ella interrumpía con su presencia- Tenía la esperanza de que hoy no vinieras a molestarme-

-No seas tan grosero y cuéntame-

-Solo si así te callas. Mañana será la pelea contra Freezer para liberar nuestro planeta de sus garras, pero no espero que una niña como tú lo entienda-

-No es justo, ya tengo veinte años no soy una niña-

La conversación siguió casi como una pelea, pero esto era normal en ellos.

El dia de la gran batalla llego, en el planeta de Freezer, los soldados Sayajin luchaban sin tener muy buenos resultados. Dos días pasaron de lucha sin descanso, el mismo Rey estaba exhausto, al igual que su hijo.

-No tenemos opción- Dijo el Rey.

-¿Qué harás padre?-

-Usare nuestra mayor arma.- El Rey camino hacia una habitación de la nave y al abrir la puerta, había una mujer recostada en la cama, con su rostro cubierta, para no mostrar su rostro y su cuerpo con una armadura roja.

-¿Acaso esto es una broma padre?- El joven no comprendía cual era el plan de su padre-

-Escucha Vegeta, dile a los soldados que entren en la nave.- El rey tomo a la mujer en sus brazos y salio de la nave, ante los ojos asombrados de su hijo y guerreros.- Despierta, es hora de trabajar-

Al decir esto la mujer abrió sus ojos, los cuales eran rojos como la sangre. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y el cielo se oscureció por completo.-Vámonos de aquí-El Rey se subió a su nave y se alejó junto con sus guerreros y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos dio la orden final por un pequeño aparato-Acábalos-El planeta Freezer voló en pedazos junto con su amo. Ya la batalla había terminado.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso padre? Merezco una explicación-

El rey ignoro a su furioso hijo-Vallan por ella ordeno a uno de sus solados de confianza.

Al llegar al planeta Vegita, el príncipe estaba furioso confundido y lleno de preguntas. Voló a aquel lugar, para relajarse, pero al llegar, lo que vio lo dejo helado. Bulma caminaba con mucha dificultad hacia el lago, el corrió rápidamente y la tomo en sus brazos-¿Qué fue lo que te paso mujer?-

-Llévame al agua-susurro con sangre en los labios.

El no pregunto y se introdujo en el agua con la mujer en sus brazos.-Juro que no quería hacerlo- Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos color cielo de la mujer. El agua se tornó roja por la varias heridas en el cuerpo de Bulma, desearía morir.

En ese momento ella quedo inconsciente pero sus heridas comenzaron a sanar. Vegeta estaba cada vez más desconcertado, pero esta vez quería respuestas


End file.
